


Game Face

by Terri Botta (Isilwath)



Series: The Lucky Ones [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilwath/pseuds/Terri%20Botta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s PWP, what do I need a summary for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Face

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little one-shot out of the Lucky Ones universe. It’s a complete PWP lemon that takes place during the WDW trip IY, Kag & Yukio took with Shippou, his mate & the grandkits back in October of 1999. There’s no set-up and no transition. I just drop you right in. This story was inspired by a conversation between me and Kristin about whether or not Inuyasha would play poker or Jenga.
> 
> Kristin also drew this picture of Yukio:
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/view/8347365/

Game Face

By Terri Botta

Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi. I’m poor so don’t sue.

Rating: NC-17.

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

 

*******

 

“Okay, the game is 5-card Draw. 3's & 9's are wild. A 4 gets a player an extra card,” Inuyasha announced matter-of-factly as he dealt the cards.

With his straightforward, calm voice one would think he was simply enjoying a friendly game back in Alberta, instead of sitting in the bedroom of a condominium in Walt Disney World playing high-stakes strip poker with his mate.

            “Hmmm, aren’t those the rules of DogButt?” Kagome mused, curling her long, lovely legs underneath her as she leaned causally against the fluffed pillows.

            He gave her a wicked grin. “Overeager, are we? And you haven’t even lost yet.”

            “Lost? What makes you think I’m going to lose?”

            “I’ve got the better poker face.”

            “More like the better poker nose,” she grumbled.

            “Well, we could have played Stud poker but we’d need three players for that. And while I probably could get our third to stand up, he couldn’t hold the cards because he doesn’t have any hands,” he purred, giving her a lascivious leer.

            She smirked and didn’t even blush. “And I wouldn’t trust his poker face either, seeing that he only has one eye.”

            He snickered and shook his head. “When did you get so brazen?”

            “When I married you. Are you just noticing now?”

            “Keh. Won’t save you, wench. Prepare to bare.”

            “Uh huh, now who’s overeager?”

            He sniffed and picked up his cards, arranging them to his liking. “I dealt so you’re up.”

            Kagome frowned at her cards. “Hmmm...” She selected three from her hand and put them face down. “I’ll take three.”

            “Oooohhh, did you get a bad hand?” he sympathized.

            She scowled at him.

            He grinned and dealt her three more cards from the deck. Then he discarded one of his cards and dealt himself a new one. He chuckled and revealed his hand.

            “Beat this,” he challenged, showing his three-of-a-kind.

            “Crap. I only have two pair,” she sighed, laying her cards face up on the mattress.

            He cracked his knuckles. “Keh. I win. Shirt.”

            “Oh wait, you didn’t say the winner gets to decide what clothing the loser takes off.”

            “What? You think I’m gonna let you decide? We’d be here all night and miss dinner with everyone else.”

            He waggled his eyebrows.

            She pouted. “But I was gonna give you a strip tease...”

            He leered. “You can do that later... after dinner. I’ll consider it my dessert. This is the appetizer. Now, shirt.” He wiggled his fingers, brandishing his claws.

            She sighed, gave him a tolerant look and took off her Disney T-shirt with Belle and “I’m with the Beast” printed on it, revealing her pastel purple, underwire bra.

            “Oooh, I like that one. It shows off your... assets so well.

            “Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s my deal.”

            He handed her the cards for her to shuffle and deal the next hand.

            “Gimme two,” he said, after he’d looked at his cards and placed two face down on the bedspread.

            She dealt him two more. He looked at them and frowned. Once glance at Kagome revealed that she was looking a bit too innocent.

            “Aces high,” he said, showing his ace.

            She smirked. “One pair,” she answered, putting down her pair of eights. “I win. Now, shirt.”

            She waggled her eyebrows the same way he had done and he rolled his eyes. Grumbling and knowing he could only afford to lose two more hands, he slowly peeled off his ‘Architects defy gravity’ shirt and tossed it on the floor.

            “Mmmm, love those abs,” she smoothed.

            He gave her a sly smile and puffed out his chest a little bit, patting his six-pack. “And you said ramen would make me fat.”

            She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked. “Don’t stick that out unless you intend to use it.”

            She handed him the deck of cards. “You gotta win first.”

            He took them and started shuffling. “Have I ever lost?”

            “Am I supposed to answer that question?”

            He dealt the third hand and they each looked at their cards. Kagome discarded two.

            “Two please.”

            “Please? Are you begging already? Do you expect mercy from me?” he teased, handing her two cards.

            “You wish.”

            He snorted. “ ** _I_** wish?”

            “Yeah, you wish. Now are you gonna discard or keep what you’ve got?”

            He looked at her over the cards, one eyebrow raised, then switched out two of his own cards.

            “Heh! Three-of-a-kind again!” he enthused.

            “Straight,” she countered, showing her cards.

            He blinked, then scowled. “You only got that because you got a three and a nine in the deal.”

            “Doesn’t matter. Straight beats three-of-a-kind. Shorts, please,” she smoothed sweetly.

            When he didn’t move fast enough for her liking, she leaned over and unzipped the jean shorts herself, revealing his dark red boxers underneath. Inuyasha gasped as her fingertips brushed against the sensitive flesh of his lower abdomen, just above the waistband of the underwear.

            “Are you sure you want to keep playing?” he asked huskily, his eyes hooded and his breath a little shaky.

            “Why? Aren’t you having fun?”

            He shivered. “Y...yes, but we could have more fun doing... other things.”

            She shook her head. “We haven’t finished here yet. Besides, I haven’t won.”

            He let out a low moan, then obliged her by slipping off the denim shorts and dropping them to the floor.

            “Ahhh,” Kagome sighed in satisfaction. “Only one more hand and I win the whole thing.”

            He gave her a look that was both sultry and adoring. “You’ve already got the whole thing.”

            She gave him a tender smile and a kiss. “Yes, but I haven’t stripped the whole thing and this is too much fun to quit.”

            “Tease.”

            “Impatient.”

            “Wench.”

            “Hentai dog.”

            He growled. “Just deal the next hand. I need to get some clothes off you. You’re way too overdressed for this occasion.”

            She took the cards and began shuffling. “Oh now this is an occasion? I wonder what you would consider an event.”

            A sly look came to his face and he smiled wryly. “I’d be happy to show you in a few minutes.”

            She snickered and dealt the cards. Inuyasha looked at his and smiled, discarding only one. Kagome looked at hers and wasn’t quite so happy.

            “I’ll take three this time,” she said, getting rid of three cards.

            “Oooh, is that a drop of sweat I see?” he teased.

            “Hmmm. You’re looking a bit too smug.”

            He just smiled and feigned innocence as he gave her the three cards.

            “Pair of sevens,” she announced.

            “Two pair,” he crowed, putting his hand down for her to see.

            “Crap.”

            “Read ‘em and strip, wench. Shorts.”

            “Shorts? I would have thought you’d go for the bra.”

            “Nah, it’s more fun this way. Now we’re both in our underwear.”

“Which is ironic since you only started wearing underwear after zippers were invented.”

            He shivered and squirmed a bit as he recalled the painful memory. “Don’t remind me.”

            She smirked. “I think they heard your scream in Manitoba. I **_did_** try to warn you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

            “Shut up and strip. You’re just trying to distract me from noticing that you haven’t taken off your shorts yet.”

            She tossed her head and slipped off of the mattress, her hands on the waistband of her own denim shorts. She wiggled her hips as she unbuttoned the top button and slowly lowered the zipper. Then she turned her back to him and slowly pushed the material off her hips, letting the shorts fall to the floor and leaving her in nothing but her pastel purple bra and panties and pair of white socks. Inuyasha sat back and enjoyed the show.

            “How was that?” she asked, crawling back onto the bed.

            A soft whine was her answer and she grinned.

            “Who’s deal is it?” she asked smoothly, bending over just slightly to show her cleavage.

            “Ummm... mine,” he managed, swallowing hard.

            “Better get to it then, right?” she prompted, sitting across from him.

            She saw his hands shake a bit as he shuffled and dealt the next hand.

            “I’m going to get you for that, I hope you know,” he threatened.

            She smiled. “Oh I know.”

            They picked up their cards and each traded out two. Kagome was looking very pleased but then so was Inuyasha and she had to wonder if he was bluffing. She was paying close attention to his ears when there was a quick knock, then Yukio came in through the adjacent bathroom door.

            “Mom, Dad, Shippou and Mitsiyomi want to know what time we should...” their oldest asked as he came around the Jacuzzi tub enclave and into view.

            He stopped short, his eyes going wide as saucers when he saw what they were up to. Then he sighed and banged his head against the wall.

            “I should have known!”

            “Hey at least you didn’t walk in on us playing Sleeping Beauty,” Inuyasha teased, loving his son’s discomfort.

            “No, no, no,” Yukio complained.

            “You know the original fairy tale was nothing like the Disney version. It wasn’t a kiss the prince woke her with...”

            “No, honey, you’re thinking of the book ‘The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty’ by Anne Rampling,” Kagome corrected.

            “I am not hearing this. La! La! La! I am not listening to you!” Yukio replied, turning his back and covering his ears.

            “Doesn’t matter. The prince finds the sleeping princess and...”

            “LA! LA! LA!” Yukio cried, opening the bedroom door, exiting and slamming it behind him.

            A moment later they heard the exterior door of the condo slam shut and they both looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

            “Yukio has left the building,” Inuyasha chuckled, then he smiled at her and looked down at the mattress. Kagome’s cards had fallen down onto the bedspread, revealing her four-of-a-kind.

            “Four-of-a-kind,” he mused.

            She smiled back. “Got something to beat it?”

            He shook his head. “I lose,” he admitted, leaning forward to kiss her.

            She accepted his kiss and deepened it as he slid his fingers under the straps of her bra and lowered them.

            “If you lose, how come I’m the one being stripped?”

            “I thought I’d leave you the honor of taking off my clothes since you did it so well the first time,” he replied, kneading her breasts through the fabric and reaching behind her to undo the clasp.

            “Oh. Oh, I see,” she breathed, arching into him as he kissed her again.

            Her hands traveled down his sides, lightly brushing his skin with her fingertips, until she reached the waistband of the boxers. Ignoring his shiver, she slipped her hands into them and slowly peeled them off. Without ever really breaking the kiss, he crawled forward, pushing her down to the mattress, but raising his hips at the same time so Kagome could slide the boxers over his rump and down to his knees.

            Both the boxers and the bra were dropped to the floor, and Inuyasha began kissing his way down her body, licking her breasts and nuzzling her nipples as he made his way southward. Her navel received his tongue just before his teeth snagged the edge of her panties and began to tug them off.

            “Inu... Inuyasha...” she gasped.

            The teeth solidified their grip and pulled gently.

            “D... don’t rip them. I... really like this set,” she asked.

            “Don’t worry,” he promised, his lips against the sensitive flesh of her lower abdomen, right over her womb. “So do I.”

            She sighed and spread her legs as he moved lower, using his fingers now to remove the purple garment, and she heard him take a large sniff through his nose right before he buried his face in her dark curls and took a deep taste.

            “Ahhhhhh!” she cried, arching into him, her hands automatically reaching down to rub his ears in time with his tongue.

            Inuyasha growled softly, blowing warm air against her heated skin and pulled her panties off, tossing them to join her bra on the floor. With both of them pretty much naked except for Kagome’s white socks and knowing their time was limited, he licked her soundly to insure her readiness then crawled up her body to claim her lips.

            “I win,” he growled softly. “Even when I lose, I win ‘cause I get you.”

            She smiled at him, still rubbing his ears. “You’ve always had me.”

            “Not always,” he corrected.

            “Yes you did. You just didn’t know it.”

            He reached up to take her hand from one of his ears and kissed the palm tenderly.

            “I love you,” he whispered.

            “I love you, too.”

            Closing his eyes, he kissed her again, moving his hand between her thighs to spread her a little wider.

            “Do you want me?” he asked, nuzzling at her neck and nibbling her earlobe.

            “Yes... I... I want you.”

            His answer was a sigh as he mounted and claimed her in one long, smooth thrust. She let out a gasp as she felt him enter, then groaned with pleasure as she was taken. Her legs came up to wrap her ankles across his thighs and she moved with him as he set the rhythm.

            “Kagome... Kagome...”

            “I... Inuyasha...”

            He rose to his elbows, thrusting a little harder and putting his back into it as she curled her spine to meet him. Her body was bowed beneath his, submissive and dominating at the same time. She was his, his mate and lover, but also his alpha and he belonged to her. There was no one and nothing that held more sway over him than this one human female who cried out his name and writhed underneath him.

            The muscle walls around him clenched as she clamped down, constricting around him purposefully and making sparks appear before his eyes from the sudden pleasure.

            “K... Kag-g-g-o-o-m-e-e,” he sobbed, bending down to suckle and lick her breast, teasing the nipple.

            She moaned, beginning to pant, and reciprocated by fondling his nipples in time with his own gentle sucking.

            He picked up the pace, letting the excitement build, and Kagome was thankful for the heavy cast iron headboard that held its ground against their movements and did not bang against the wall. They were alone in the condominium, but she’d rather not clue their neighbors into the fact that they were enjoying a little afternoon delight. It was Disney World after all and there were probably small children present whose parents wouldn’t appreciate the questions they would ask.

            She was entertaining silly images of a pair of conservative Christian parents sputtering like fish out of water at little Johnny’s “What’s the noise next door, Mommy?” when Inuyasha changed his angle and hit that one spot that made all thoughts of anything but him fly out of her mind like the playing cards being swept to the rug.

            God he was so, so good. Even after 400 years of being with him, her passion for him never waned, and neither did his for her. She groaned and clamped down on him again, knowing the added friction always drove him wild. He responded by burying his face into the crook of her neck as he rode her a little faster, thrust a little harder.

            “Give it to me,” she begged. “Give it to me.”

            “Kagome... Oh Gods...”

            “Inuyasha...”

            He hooked her legs just under the knees and bent them up, bringing them close to her chest and spreading her wider so he could go that much deeper. The position drove him further into her core and each thrust drew an answering echo of pleasure from deep within. Then he rose up, his eyes closed and his face suffused with ecstasy, and she began to shake, the tightly coiled spring of her climax winding inside her and poised to release. He knew it too and pushed her towards it, grunting as the sweat began to drip from his chin and fall in heated droplets into the valley between her breasts.

            She gasped, her eyes locked on his beautiful, beloved face as he strained above her. She knew it so well, could read the lines and creases, and map the trail of his emotions by the depth of the wrinkle between his brows. He was close, but holding back to wait for her.

            “I’ve got you,” she breathed, arching her back into his hips. 

            He moaned and let out a small whimper.

            “I’ve got you now.”

            “Ah, Kagome... Kagome...”

            “Give it to me. Give it to me.”

            “Kagome. Ah! Ah!”

            He thrust hard, driving deep, hitting her sweet spot over and over and over. His assault was merciless, his hips pounding, the whole bed shaking as he obeyed her command. Kagome felt the coiled spring wind even tighter, the pressure and heat building in her belly, writhing like a beast begging to be released. She shuddered and gave him the first of the rippling waves that marked the beginning of her climax.

            “Got you,” he enthused, his mouth curling into a smug smile even as his eyes stayed closed.

            “Ah. Inuyasha.”

            “Got you. Got you.”

            “Inuyasha! Oh, Inuyasha...”

            “Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!”

            Her body jerked as the spring released, the waves of pleasure ricocheting through her like shocks of quicksilver lightning, burning paths of rapture across her soul and into his. She cried out his name as her hands came up to dig her nails into the hard muscles of his back even as he surged into her, giving her everything he had as his own climax hit him and he howled hers.

            “Kagome!!!”

            Panting, sweating, shivering, he barely supported himself on his arms in the aftermath of his release, and he opened his eyes to look at her and give her an adoring smile.

            “I love you,” he whispered, his breath coming in short, panting gasps.

            “Inuyasha. I love you, Inuyasha.”

            With a sigh he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling his nose into her hair and licking her cheek. She wrapped arms around him and held him, stroking his back and buttocks lovingly as their trembling slowly subsided.

            “That was wonderful,” he told her as he gently disengaged and came to rest beside her.

            “Mmmm,” she agreed, stealing a kiss. “As always.”

            He smiled. “Yeah. We should play strip poker more often. I’ll let you win again.”

            “ ** _Let_** me win, huh?”

            He whined softly and lowered his ears, licking at her chin to show her that she was his alpha and he would have no other. She sighed and snuggled close, accepting his submission.

            “What time is it?” she asked after a few moments of basking in the afterglow.

            He lifted up to peek at the clock by the bed. “4:23.”

            “Hmm, our priority seating for dinner is at 6:15 right?”

            “Mmm hmmm,” he confirmed, settling back down next to her and reaching over to grab the end of the bedspread and pull it over them.

            “Good. That means we have a little time to cuddle and nap.”

            “Feh, you can nap. I’m not tired at all.”

            “I know. Super hanyou,” she murmured, tucking her nose into the crook of his neck.

            “Damn straight, wench.”

            “Mmmm.”

            He heard her breathing slow and felt her body relax against his, and he held her close, loving the feel of her against him and the smell of their lovemaking in his nose. He closed his eyes, intending to shut them for only a moment, but quickly fell asleep instead.

            An hour later, Yukio, fully prepared with a loaded Super Soaker and an air horn, slipped back into the bedroom to wake them for dinner.


End file.
